In the field of vehicle instrument clusters, often times values on clusters are displayed electronically. One typical method involves using segments of light emitting diodes or liquid crystals that are illuminated in connection with adjacent or nearby segments to form a digital numeric value. Projection of the light in this manner is usually carried out by providing a display screen containing different segments that are energized to cause the segments to project light directly toward a viewing zone. The light presented by the illuminated segments is a single color that cannot be changed without a filter(s). Also, the light projected is bound by the boundary of the segment and cannot be blended with adjacent segments. It is therefore desirable to provide an arrangement that allows for more color variation and blending of light segments. It is also desirable to provide a more natural light source instead of illuminating a single segment directly by transmission.